basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Alexander
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- No. 17 – Hapoel Holon |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Forward |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'League' |Israeli Basketball Premier League |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Kaohsiung, Taiwan |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 8 in (2.03 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 220 lbs (100 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | Linganore High School (Frederick, Maryland) |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: left" | College: |West Virginia (2005-2008) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2008 / Round: 1 / Pick: 8th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Milwaukee Bucks |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2008-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2008-2010 | Milwaukee Bucks |- |2010-2012 | Chicago Bulls |- |2012-2013 | New Orleans Hornets |- |2013-2014 | Santa Cruz Warriors |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Joe Alexander (born December 26, 1986) is an American professional basketball player currently playing for Hapoel Holon in the Israeli Basketball League. Alexander, who at and plays both forward positions,Chat with Joe Alexander, NBA.com, September 26, 2008 was selected for the 2007 All-Big East squad during his collegiate career with West Virginia and was an All-American Honorable Mention. He was selected eighth overall in the 2008 NBA Draft by the Milwaukee Bucks. Though an expatriate, he is the first Taiwanese-born player to play in the NBA. Early life Born in Kaohsiung, Taiwan, Alexander moved to Silver Spring, Maryland, U.S., when he was two. When he was eight, his family relocated to China when his father got a job working for Nestlé.Alexander returns to birthplace of dreams Alexander lived for the next six years in China (in Hong Kong for six months, and then in Beijing) where he became nearly fluent in Mandarin. While Alexander lived in Hong Kong, he attended the Hong Kong International School in Tai Tam. Alexander and his family lived in a separated ex-pat community with other Americans in Beijing.The Journey Less Traveled There he attended the International School of Beijing in Shunyi from 1996-2002, where he first became acquainted with basketball. His brothers, John and Jeremy, became the first foreigners to win the Beijing High School basketball MVP award and did so in successive seasons. Alexander then returned to the U.S. to live in Mt. Airy, Maryland, where he spent his junior and senior seasons playing for Linganore High School. While he only played a minor role coming off the bench his junior year, his senior season he boasted averages of 14.8 points, 7.0 rebounds and 2.8 assists per game, which earned him first-team Monocacy Valley Athlete League Chesapeake conference honors. Alexander was named team captain his senior year and selected to the Frederick County all-star first team. He was named Mt. Airy Gazette player of the year, 2004 Frederick Gazette player of the year, earned first-team honors from the Frederick Gazette and Frederick News Post, and was on The Washington Post's honorable mention all-Met team. Alexander also set school records for blocks in a season (90) and season field goal percentage (58.0). After high school, Alexander gained only limited attention from Division III schools (including Washington College, where his brothers were playing) and some Division II programs. At that point, Alexander was 6'6" (1.98 m) and only 170 lb (77 kg); a Division I athletic scholarship was out of the question. Determined to make his dream a reality, he opted to attend Hargrave Military Academy in Chatham, Virginia. Playing behind Pitt star Sam Young and Villanova's Shane Clark, Alexander saw limited playing time while at Hargrave. College career Freshman season Alexander enrolled at West Virginia University in 2005 after attending Hargrave Military Academy for the 2004-2005 season. As a freshman, he played in 10 games, while starters Kevin Pittsnogle and Mike Gansey led the starting senior class. On November 13, 2005, Alexander scored his first collegiate basket against Wofford.Joe Alexander Game Log: 2005-2006 Season His best game his freshman year was against Washington & Jefferson College where he scored five points and blocked five shots on December 3.Wash & Jefferson 33, West Virginia 83 Sophomore season Alexander finally started in the 2006-2007 season. Against DePaul on January 28, 2007, Alexander posted a career-high 23 points. With 1:30 seconds left in the game, West Virginia led 61-48 after Alexander's shot clock-beating 3-pointer and a three-point play.DePaul vs. West Virginia - Recap - January 28, 2007 But from what looked to be a good season, Alexander's season declined in the second half. After an 11-point performance versus Providence on February 2,Mountaineers miss 32 3s in loss to unranked Providence Alexander went without scoring over double-digits for the rest of the regular seasonJoe Alexander Game Log: 2006-2007 Season and the Big East Tournament. Alexander also only totaled 18 points in the Mountaineers' NIT run, which ended with a championship win over Clemson on March 29.Young's 24 lead West Virginia past Clemson in NIT final Alexander scored no points and grabbed one rebound in 16 minutes.Clemson 73, West Virginia 78 - Box score His performances included a 4-point game in a 74-50 victory over Delaware State on March 13,Delaware State 50, West Virginia 74 a 3-point game in a 71-66 win over North Carolina State on March 20,North Carolina State 66, West Virginia 71 - Box score a 2-point game in a 63-62 win over Mississippi State on March 27.West Virginia 63, Mississippi State 62 - Box score He averaged 10.3 points per game, 1.9 assists per game, and 4.3 rebounds per game for the season. Junior season After the NIT championship, head coach John Beilein left the team for the head coaching job at Michigan. Afterwards, West Virginia alumnus Bob Huggins left Kansas State for the head coaching job at WVU. Huggins emphasizes strength training and as a result Alexander went from 210 pounds to 230 pounds and has often remarked that the training allowed him to avoid fatigue and weight loss.MSNsportsNET.Com - West Virginia University Mountaineers In the season-opening exhibition game against Mountain State, Alexander scored 19 points, grabbed 6 rebounds, totaled 5 blocks, and had one steal in the 88-65 win. In the 75-61 victory over New Mexico State, Alexander scored 16 points and grabbed 10 rebounds.West Virginia 75, New Mexico St. 61 The next game, a victory over UMES, Alexander scored 22 points with 8 rebounds.West Virginia 110, Md.-Eastern Shore 44 In the 70-53 victory over Winthrop, Alexander scored 19 points and again grabbed 10 rebounds.West Virginia 70, Winthrop 53 Alexander then scored 17 points in the victory over AuburnWest Virginia 88, Auburn 59 and a then career-high 26 points over Duquesne.West Virginia 92, Duquesne 68 Alexander scored 20 pointsWest Virginia 86, UMBC 62 and grabbed 8 reboundsUMBC 62, West Virginia 86 - Box score against Maryland-Baltimore County on December 15, then followed up with 20 points and 6 rebounds against Canisius on December 22, 2007.Huggins becomes 6th active Division I coach to get 600 career wins In the 88-82 loss to Oklahoma on December 29, Alexander scored 21 pointsGriffin sets pace as Oklahoma drops West Virginia in 2OT and grabbed 7 reboundsOklahoma 88, West Virginia 82 - Box score, and in the loss to Notre Dame on he only scored 9 points.West Virginia 56, (15) Notre Dame 69 - Box score He then put up 19 points, 4 rebounds, and 5 assists in the victory over Marquette on January 6, 2008.(24) Marquette 64, West Virginia 79 - Box score However, in the January 10 loss to Louisville, Alexander scored 22 points, including 14 straight in the second half.Louisville 63, West Virginia 54 In the 73-64 victory over St. John's on January 17, he scored 15 points.West Virginia 73, St. John's 64 After dealing with injuries, Alexander bounced back on February 2, 2008 with 19 points and 8 rebounds in West Virginia's 77-65 away win against Providence.West Virginia 77, Providence 65 On February 14 in the 81-63 victory against Rutgers, Alexander totaled 15 points and 9 rebounds.Rutgers 63, West Virginia 81 - Box score Then in the 89-68 victory against Seton Hall on February 17, he registered 13 points and 9 rebounds.Seton Hall 68, West Virginia 89 - Box score In the 78-56 loss to Villanova on February 20, Alexander scored 11 points with 4 rebounds and 3 assists.West Virginia 56, Villanova 78 - Box score In the February 23 home game versus Providence, Alexander scored 21 points and grabbed 7 rebounds in West Virginia's 80-53 win.Providence 53, West Virginia 80 - Box score In the 85-73 victory over DePaul on February 27, Alexander scored 17 points to reach the 20-win mark for the season.West Virginia 85, DePaul 73 In the 79-71 loss to Connecticut on March 1, he scored a career-high 32 points and added 10 reboundsWest Virginia remains winless on road vs. UConn for his third double-double of the season.Joe Alexander Game Log: 2007-2008 Season The following game, on March 3, a 76-62 home victory over Pittsburgh, Alexander tied his career-high of 32 points (on 10 of 16 field goals) set the previous game and also added 6 rebounds.(19) Pittsburgh 62, West Virginia 76 - Box score He began his performance with his team up 40-30, when he scored six consecutive points to raise the score to 47-30 in the second half.West Virginia 76, Pittsburgh 62 Alexander finished the regular season in the 83-74 overtime victory over St. John's at Madison Square Garden on March 8 with 29 points and 10 rebounds, including 7 in the extra period.West Virginia 83, St. John's 74 For his efforts on the season - averaging team-highs of 16.2 points and 6.1 rebounds per game - Alexander was named to the first-team All-Big East squad. He was the sixth Mountaineer in school history to earn first-team All-Big East honors.http://msnsports.net/content/mbb-ncaa32108.pdf In the start of the Big East Tournament, the Mountaineers beat Providence again, 58-53. Alexander contributed with 22 points and 6 rebounds.Providence 53, West Virginia 58 - Box score In the second round of the tourney, the Mountaineers upset the #15-ranked Connecticut Huskies on March 13, 78-72. Alexander contributed with a career-high 34 points,Alexander's 34 points lift West Virginia past Connectcut the most ever by a Mountaineer in a Big East championship. He also added 7 rebounds.West Virginia 78, (17) Connecticut 72 - Box score The game marked his third 30-point game of the season. However, as the Mountaineers lost in the semifinal matchup against the #8 Georgetown Hoyas, Alexander finished the Big East Tournament with 12 points on 5-of-16 shooting,Hoyas reach another Big East final behind Hibbert's 25 points, 13 boards and 5 rebounds.West Virginia 55, (8) Georgetown 72 - Box score The Mountaineers' run to the semifinal round of the Big East Tourney propelled the team to a #7-seed in the NCAA Tournament, with a first-round matchup against the #10-seed Arizona Wildcats. ESPN, in their West region breakdown, named Alexander the best player in the region next to UCLA's Kevin Love."Bulldogs are the Cinderella stories of the West, but chalk may reign" - ESPN In the first-round victory over Arizona, Alexander scored 14 points and grabbed 8 rebounds.(10) Arizona 65, (7) West Virginia 75 - Box score In the second-round victory over the #2-seed Duke Blue Devils, he scored 22 points and grabbed 11 rebounds as the Mountaineers won 73-67.West Virginia's defense, rebounding send Duke to another early NCAA exit In the Sweet 16 75-79 overtime loss to #3 Xavier on March 27, Alexander scored 18 points and grabbed 10 rebounds for his second double-double of the tournament.Raymond saves Xavier with two 3-pointers in last 1:18 of overtime Alexander finished his junior season leading the team with 16.9 points per game and 6.4 rebounds per game. Alexander was second on the team with 1.5 blocks per game and third with 2.4 assists per game and 31.6 minutes played per game. He finished the NCAA Tournament by averaging 18 points and 9.6 rebounds per game. Professional career Rookie season On April 9, 2008, Alexander declared himself eligible for the 2008 NBA Draft, and later signed with an agent, forfeiting his college eligibility. He was drafted 8th overall in the NBA Draft by the Milwaukee Bucks in June,BUCKS: Bucks select Alexander in the 2008 NBA Draft and was signed by the team on July 8.BUCKS SIGN FIRST ROUND PICK JOE ALEXANDER In the 2008 NBA Summer League, Alexander averaged 9.2 points, 3.6 rebounds, and 1.2 blocks per game while starting all 5 games. In a December 7, 2008 Bucks loss to the L.A. Lakers, Alexander led the team in scoring with 15 points.Lakers roll over Bucks to equal franchise-best 17-2 start Following the All-Star break, Alexander saw a streak of four consecutive games where he did not play. However, he rebounded in a loss to the Miami Heat by totaling 13 points, 5 rebounds, and 5 assists in 20 minutes of playing time. He averaged 5.8 points for the month of January, the most of his rookie season in a month. In a March 30, 2009 win over the New Jersey Nets, Alexander scored a career high 16 points.Joe Alexander scores a career-high 16 points References External links *NBA.com : Joe Alexander Info Page *NBA.com: Joe Alexander Draft 2008 Profile Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Centers Category:West Virginia Alumni Category:Born in 1986 Category:Taiwanese basketball players Category:Golden State Warriors players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Chicago Bulls players Category:NBA D-League All-Stars Category:New Orleans Hornets players Category:Power Forwards Category:Small Forwards Category:Shooting Guards Category:American basketball players